uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 119
London Buses route 119 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Metrobus. History The route 119 began on the 11th October 1950, and provided a service between Bromley North Station and Croydon. The route was operated at Bromley Garage (TB) by RTW type buses. The current PVR was Monday to Saturday 12RTW and Sunday 13RTW. By early May 1951 the RTW type was withdrawn and replaced by RT type buses. On the 10th May 1961 the Monday to Friday peaks were extended from Croydon to Thornton Heath Garage, but it did seem to go the long way round Waddon and Purley Way. The current PVR was Monday to Friday 14RT, Saturday 11RT and Sunday 6RT. On the 9th May 1962 the route was extended again Monday to Friday peaks from Thornton Heath Garage to Thornton Heath High Street. The Saturday PVR was increased to 12RT. By late January 1964 the 119 ran to West Croydon bus station at all times, so the route was Bromley North Station to West Croydon, Monday to Friday peaks Bromley North Station to Thornton Heath High Street. The current PVR was Monday to Friday 13RT, Saturday 12RT and Sunday 5RT. On the 31st October 1970 the Saturday and Sunday service was withdrawn and replaced by routes 119A and 119B. The current PVR was Monday to Friday 13RT. By May 1976 the RT type was withdrawn and replaced by Routemasters (RM). The current PVR was 15RM. On the 28th October 1978 the route was extended from West Croydon to Thornton Heath at all times. The Saturday service was back in action on the 119 this was because the 119A was withdrawn. The current PVR was Monday to Friday 16RM and Saturday 11RM. On the 16th October 1984 the Routemasters were withdrawn and replaced by Titan Crew operation. The current PVR was Monday to Friday 13Tc and Saturday 9Tc. In late April 1985 the Sunday service was back on the 119 due to the withdrawal of the 119B. The current PVR was Monday to Friday 14T, Saturday 13T and Sunday 6T. The route was joint up with the 138. By the end of July 1989 the joint allocation with the 138 was withdrawn, the current PVR was Monday to Friday 11T, Saturday 10T and Sunday 7T. On the 14th March 1992 the Sunday service was joint up with routes 198* and 166* and the 119 was withdrawn between West Croydon and Thornton Heath. The route was now under the operation called Selkent. The current PVR was Monday to Friday 12T, Saturday 9T and Sunday 13T*. On the 30th June 1996 the route was re-routed to Croydon Airport instead of West Croydon. The current PVR was Monday to Friday 11T, Saturday 7T and Sunday 13T. On the 29th August 1998 Selkent lost the contract to Metrobus. The route was operated at Orpington Garage (MB). The current PVR was Monday to Friday 13DD, Saturday 12DD and Sunday 8DD. By 2003 the 119 was converted to Low floor double deck using Omnidekka’s (OD). In 2006 the current PVR is Monday to Saturday 16OD and Sunday 9OD. The average journey time is between 38 and 68 minutes. The frequency Monday to Saturday is every 12 minutes, Sunday and evenings every 20 minutes. Copyright to Adam Murray PVR Monday to Friday 16OD Saturday 16OD Sunday 9OD Current route Route departing Bromley North * Bromley South * Hayes * West Wickham * Shirley * Addiscombe Road * East Croydon * 'South Croydon * 'Croydon Airport Route departing Croydon Airport * '''South Croydon * East Croydon * Addiscombe Road * Shirley * West Wickham * Hayes * Bromley South * Bromley North Image:Metrobus419r119.jpg| Bromley North Image:Metrobus479r119.jpg| Bromley North See also *List of bus routes in London *Metrobus External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * London Bus Routes Fotopic * 119 Timetable 119, London buses route